The Lions Heat, For The Serpants Touch
by NadiaHart
Summary: Origonally THE PAINS OF A GROWING HEART!! This story starts out as a simple plan for revenge, but will it turn out to be so much more? Or will the tables simply turn when other emotions get involved? >chapter 4
1. Summer Feelings Flying High

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Anyway *rolls eyes* I what I really mean is I WE! (grrr) really don't own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley or Draco Malfoy (shhh) or any others that I can't think of now because I am not a creative master mind that J.K. Rowling is. *sigh heavily and frown*  
  
Chapter 1: Summer Feelings Flying High  
  
"Oh my Ron" Hermione began but had to stop to catch her breath "I never in my life thought anything could be so, so..so" Hermione flipped her head back stuck her arms out and spun around very fast before letting herself fall into Ron's strong safe arms.  
"Incredible?" Ron said looking deeply into Hermione's beautiful face.  
  
"Yes" she sighed deeply into his broad strong muscular chest, putting her arms around him and pulling him into a hug  
  
"Oh Ron could we do it again soon, oh could we please?" she gasped  
her eyes widening as she stared deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Of course Hermione" Ron sighed at her "Lets just go back to the Burrow and grab some dinner. Harry should be arriving soon." He said wrapping his strong arm around her small shoulders and leading her down the dirt path back towards the Burrow.  
  
"Oh Ron you are leaving your broom." She gasped running back to get it  
"How are we supposed to fly again if ya don't have your broom?" she  
giggled as she ran past him holding his broom above her head.  
  
"Come on I know you can catch me if you tried!" Hermione yelled over  
her shoulder sprinting down the dirt path back towards the Borrow.  
With out hesitation he quickly gave chase.  
  
"Hey Mum were back!" Ron yelled after tacking a few deep breaths.  
  
Hermione plopped down on the cushiony arm chair in the living room watching the bewitched needles knit a maroon sweater. Ron looked into the living room from the kitchen and began to ask if she wanted a drink when he noticed how beautiful she looked. Her cinnamon curls were slightly out of place from the wind; her cheeks were tinted pink her chest was slowly rising and falling trying to ketch her breath from the sudden spurt. She had grown a lot since last year and Ron couldn't believe that was the same Hermione, the same girl that he loved so dearly, his best friend was now this..this woman. Long slowly tanning silky legs came out from under her baby blue cotton shorts a tight fitting white tank top saying "I Flirt, Boys Drool" in baby blue clung desperately to her newly developed chest. Her face was a light tan and when she smiled Ron always blushed, her light brown eyes were always so passionate, so comforting, and they made you want to tell her all your secrets. She sat watching the needles stitch the sweater. Ron snapped back to reality when Hermione looked over and gave him one of her genuine smiles and asked innocently,  
"What is there something on my face?"  
  
"No..no" he said realizing that he must have been staring at her and smiled "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Oh yes ple." she began but was cut short by the fire place bursting into a sudden green and purple blaze. "Oh my" Hermione gasped shielding her eyes with her hands. Out of the slowly clearing green smoke stepped a tall strapping man, his broad shoulders led down to and amazingly toned stomach that could be seen through his tight black short sleeve shirt his muscular arms were thick from Quidditch practice, they were tensed at the moment but relaxed when he dropped his bag with a thud.  
"Ahhh" he breathed in deeply "home at last"  
  
Looking around the first thing that he noticed was a stunning young woman, who at first he thought was Hermione but at second glance he realized that it couldn't be, not his Hermione his best friend in the whole world (aside from Ron that is), the woman in front of him was tall at least 5'7 maybe 5'8 with long shapely legs and, a curvaceous body, large breasts that could be seen through her tight fitting tank top, and think banana curls not the frizzy bushy hair that his Hermione had. He looked at her confused face again as the green smoke from the fire began to clear he realized that this .. this.. Goddess WAS his Hermione.  
"Wow" Harry mouthed  
  
"Harry? ..... HARRY!!!" Hermione practically screamed when she realized who was standing in the now sooty living room with her. Springing out of the chair she ran over and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Wow Hermione you look great, and man are you light." He gasped catching her and putting her back on her feet to admire her.  
  
"Thanks" she said with a cheekish smile "and what are you saying that I wasn't light before?" She winked at him putting her hand on her hips.  
  
"Hey hey hey man" Ron said dashing into the room and giving Harry his best friend a hug,  
  
"How was your trip? Did the Dursley treat you bad? Take any pictures? What were the wizards like there? Did you bring me a ruin back? "They took turns bombarding him with questions.  
  
"Who one question at a time, better yet one person at a time" Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"NO NO NO" Came a high pitch voice from the bottom of the stairs "First we will eat then Harry will rest with a big cup of tea then you can ask him all the questions you like, but now UP UP UP! And into the kitchen." Her voice and become soft and sweet very motherly. The three began to make their way into the kitchen "uhum" Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat as Harry passed  
  
"Hey Mum" Harry said leaning down to give Mrs. Weasley a kiss on the cheek and walking into the kitchen to take a seat next to Hermione who was chatting merrily with Ron.  
  
"Harry guess what?" Hermione said excitedly when Harry sat down next to her. Before he could even open his mouth she blurted out "I flew with Ron to day... ..... It was amazing!! We were whizzing in and out of trees and the wind whipped my face I never wanted to come down, but Ron promised that we could fly again soon." She said in one amazing breath.  
"I guess she hasn't changed so much" Harry though a smile appearing on his face.  
  
"So..." she began again "I thought that since you have a broom and you fly . . . you me and Ron could all go flying after dinner? Please oh can we please?" she said pouting her lips and clasping her hands together. Harry looked at Ron to see what he wanted to do, seeing his excited expression Harry figured Rom would be more that happy to get Hermione back on his broom and Ron signaled his approval by giving Harry a wink and nod.  
"Ok Herms we can go flying after dinner" he finally said with a laugh.  
  
"Yes" Hermione said nearly knocking over her plate. She chocked down her food so she got scolded by Mrs. Weasley. She didn't get to yell totally at Hermione because the boys had finished, grabbed their broom and were racing down the dirt path towards the 'green innards' and she was not far behind them.  
  
"AHHHH" Hermione yelled as she attempted to run and laugh at the same time "Wait up you guys, please"  
  
"Come on Herms I know you can catch us if you really tried" Ron yelled over his shoulder  
  
"RON LOOK OUT!!!" Harry yelled but it was too late, Ron turned just in time to see a giant oak up close and personal.  
"Oooofhh" he said as he sat up rubbing his head. Hearing the distinct sound of his two best friends trying to breathe and laugh at the same time. Looking to his left he saw Hermione rolling on the ground holding her stomach and Harry doubled over, both very red in the face.  
"Oh YEAH!" Ron grunted as he threw him self on top of Hermione tickling her sending her over the edge with giggles.  
  
"OH RON PLEASE AH HAHAHA PLEASE STOP OH HAHAHAHA" she said trying to throw him off of her "PLEASE YOU KNOW IM TICKLISH HA HA HA HA"  
  
"Hurry Ron" Harry yelled all ready more than half way down the path. He looked up the path after Harry and a huge smile formed across his matured face. He looked back down at Hermione and realized that they were in a very questionable Position, her hands were squeezing at his firm broad chest, one of his arms was bracing himself up next to her head, his other hand was resting comfortably on her hip, and he was lying between her legs which were raped firmly about his waist her ankles locked at the small of his back pulling him onto her. She was breathing heavily and looking deeply into his eyes. As if in another time they both snapped back to reality moving away from each other at the same time.  
  
Hermione began to run down the path after Harry leaving Ron sitting there on the ground. Suddenly she stopped turned around  
  
"Come on Ron lets go!" she smiled "What are you just sitting there for" With that she giggled and continued down the path after Harry.  
  
Ron felt his usual smile form across his face as he stood up and ran after his two best friends. 


	2. The Plan Is Revenge

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
2: The Plan Is..Revenge  
  
"Hey Herms you are really getting pretty good at flying, you might even out maneuver Ron soon!" Harry remarked as he plopped down on the extra bed set up in Ron's room.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha " Ron retorted punching Harry in the arm as he plopped down next to him, "No but really you are getting pretty good, since you have been making us practice all summer long!!"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry about that" She said blushing and turning towards the window "I wanted it to be a surprise but, ok ill tell you I was afraid of becoming board this year so I just thought that I would try out for the team this year so.. what do you think?"  
  
"Great"  
  
"Awesome it will be great"  
  
"I'm glad u think so" She said with a huge smile "and plus what will Malfoy think when he sees...." her voice trailed off and she became lost in thought.  
  
"Herms???" Harry said questionably  
  
"Wa?" she said like she had never stopped talking.  
  
"You were saying what Malfoy.." Ron began but was cut off by Hermione  
  
"Oh yes right, Yes what will Malfoy think..." she began again this time tapping her chin as she looked out the window. The boys exchanged quizzical looks and shoulder shrugs.  
  
"Oh Merlin, I have the perfect plan, But I'm gunna need you two's help ok"  
  
"Sure"  
"I'm game"  
"Ok I think that it is time I had a make over..."   
  
"Ok so that's the plan." Hermione finished  
"All right but are you sure you want to do all that?" Ron asked sounding worried  
"Yeah I'm more sure about this then anything ever" she practically barked at him "And plus after all that piss hole has done to us the only way to get back is to ROYALLY fuck ...him.up, So tomorrow when we go to get our school supplies we will steal away from the group and head down Knockturn Alley, I know a place there where we can get everything we need." She finished with an evil smirk "But now" she began taking out her wan and conjuring up another bed between the two boys beds "We all need a good night sleep."  
  
A/N I know it's really short but don't you love a good cliffie? [I know I do] Here are some good questions to ask yourself while you wait for the next chapter *clears throat* 1: What is this new plan? 2: [As if you already didn't know!] Who does Hermione want to take revenge on so badly? 3: What does this revenge entail that would make Ron worried? Umm yeah I think that's it if ya think of more well then you can ponder them also until chapter 3 is released [Which may not be for a while because we are grounded!] DON'T FORGET TO R&R thanks so much I hope you enjoyed it!!! 


	3. Knockturn Alley and The Bird of Prey

Disclaimer: For my most brilliant disclaimer thingy [Thingy??? Come on now] (Shhhh) See chappie 1 :D  
  
3: Knockturn Alley and the Bird of Prey  
  
Reluctantly Hermione woke early the next morning not wanting to open her eyes she snuggled into the warm comfy wall behind her and to her shock it squeezed her back.  
  
Opening her eyes Hermione realized how she well technically all three of them were sleeping, Hermione's back was snuggled deep into Ron's chest, his arm (Ron's) was wrapped securely over Hermione's stomach, Harry on the other hand lay on his belly half on his own bed and half on Hermione's, one of his knees was in between Hermione's legs.  
  
She giggled to herself as she squirmed out from between the boys, pulling up the window shade she clapped her hands and spoke quite loudly  
  
"Rise and shine sleepy heads to day is the day, say good by to the Hermione you used to know and hello to a brand new one." With that said she began to rummage through her bags for her hair brush and her wand.  
  
Stepping out of bed and stretching with his arms almost touching the ceiling Ron suddenly herd giggles from the corner of the room  
  
"Ron is that what you slept in?" Hermione said covering her mouth to try and stifle her laughter.  
  
Ron still groggy looked down at what he was wearing which wasn't much a pair of orange silk boxers clung loosely to his waist. Ron's smoothly toned upper body wouldn't be concealed to easily behind any pajama tops anyway, and it was a good thing because he had quite a body. Realizing his lack of clothing he grabbed his sheet and wrapped it around his waist. Harry had begun to laugh until he realized that he wasn't wearing to much more, A white wife beater tried poorly to cover his chest muscles and a pair of blue cotton boxers with little brooms on them stretched over every curve of his lower body, Hermione glanced at him she began to blush furiously. Harry quickly realized that Hermione's eyes had shifted from Rom to himself and he too grabbed a sheet and flung it around his waist.  
  
"He he, I think I'll leave you two to your devices" she said as she grabbed her hair brush and skipped into the bathroom.  
  
"So what do you think of the Teddy* Hermione was wearing?" Ron said with a smirk  
*A Teddy is an old fashioned Pj out fit, comes with panties covers and a long ummmm usually lace tank top that is almost like a really really mini dress.  
  
Harry quietly laughed in response and shook his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok I left your parents a note saying that we had all ready left for Diagon Alley. They will think we are there but we will actually be in Knockturn Alley." Hermione rambled to the two still sleeping boys  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked "something is *yawn* different about you but *yawn* I can't put my finger on it"  
  
"Yeah *yawn* I know what you mean" Ron said leaning heavily on Harry.  
  
"Yes I'm sure you will figure it out sooner or later but for now into the fire place"  
  
Standing between the two boys Hermione took a big hand full of Flow Powder and yelled "Flying Felons"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What ta 'ell!" said an oily looking man behind a creaking crumbling counter.  
  
Quickly and before the green and yellow smoke cleared Hermione told the boys to look tough and be silent, "Let me do all the talking" she said slipping each of her arms into the elbows of the two boys and sauntering out of the smoke.  
  
"Who ta 'ell are you and.wa do ya mean by comin in 'ere bi Fleeu Powder!" the man slurred past his decrepit yellow rotting teeth.  
  
"Quiet" Hermione spat at the man. "Stay here" she barked at the two boys.  
  
Harry and Ron noticed that from the moment they entered the store Hermione's aura had changed, she now sauntered seductively and she gave off an, I'm-better-then-you-and-I-always-will-be- kind of attitude almost like a Malfoy.  
  
"Now," she began reaching the counter "I am looking for something" she ran her long manicured finger along the counter, collecting some dust on the tip she gave a disgusted undermining look at the man "something vicious, but faithful, fast, and a medium size something that can perch on my shoulder, I want it to be menacing, and smart and let me warn you if you try to cheat me my father will not only have your wand but your shop too." She finished looking over her shoulder at the man, who looked thunder struck.  
  
"Oh yes yes of course" the man said hunching over and clasping his long pale bony hands together.  
  
"I can't believe she is..our Hermione!" Harry whispered to Ron  
  
"Yeah, It sure is a change" he said "I really didn't think she would go through with it!"  
  
"Hey." she suddenly snapped turning on her heel and stalking back to the two of them "did I give you permission to talk? NO I did not, remember what my father said DO NOT step out of line again!" she finished poking Ron then Harry in the chest.  
  
They exchanged quizzical looks at Hermione and watched as she mouthed  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
"YES MA'AM" Harry shouted looking straight again.  
  
"Good," she said turning again to face the shop keeper "Now Mister ummm Mister," she snapped her fingers.  
  
"Roach" he breathed giving her a gruesome smile that made his face even more hideous then he was before.  
  
"Right, now where is this creature you wanted to show me?" she said swaggering past him.  
  
"Tis vay, right tis vay" he scurried past her "Tis is 'Erosis Raven, tis perfect or a girl like you" he said pointing to a rather large black bird. Its bright green eyes darted back and forth and its head was hunched and it seemed skittish.  
  
Hermione looked at the bird for merely a second before."Are you kidding me? What are you playing at here?" she scoffed at the man before heading down the aisle again.  
  
"Wait what is that" she said quickening her pace  
  
"Vat Miss" Roach said scurrying to keep up with her  
  
"That you Idiot" she snapped at him pointing to the darkest corner of the filthy shop. A pare of flashing pale purple eyes had been watching her since she entered.  
  
"Oh Miss you don't vant tat bird tis very dangerous very dangerous yes, yes" he pleaded with her.  
  
But she did not listen to his pleas. Hermione walked straight up to the creature, it began to scream badly as she rounded on it.  
"Quiet, right now" she screamed, staring it down. To not only her surprise the bird stopped screaming.  
  
"Now" Hermione said not reviving her eyes from the birds "Tell me exactly what kind of bird of bird this is and if it has any magical qualities I should know about" she finished sharply.  
  
"Yes, yes" Roach yelped as he scurried back to the withered counter  
  
"Quickly now" Hermione spat at him, she had now begun to place her hand onto the top of the birds head. Seeing this Roach let out a small whimper, more in fear that if she got hurt he would lose his shop then he cared for her safety its self.  
  
It's-a-a-It's-a" he stopped dead in his line of speech when Hermione appeared in front of him with a medium sized old withered and by the looks of it dyeing bird on her shoulder.  
  
"As you were saying" she cooed to the bird more then the oily man in front of her.  
  
"Oh my" Roach grumbled as shifted through some old parchments " It's a Hateshious Hawk, or the bird of the under world. It was said that this bird would perch at the mouth of the River of the Dead that flowed continuously in to Hade, at the first sign of trouble or fordoing the bird would set off and warn Hades the King of the Dead himself" he stammered putting down the parchment.  
  
"I-I must warn you miss though that I would NOT buy this bird it's.its V-Very dangerous. Took one of my fingers off when I tried to train it!" sure enough the grotesque man held up his hand that ha but 4 gnarled white bony fingers.  
  
"How much?" Hermione snarled leaning forward both hands on the counter so that the bird's beak was close enough to bite the pathetic mans nose.  
  
The man quickly backed away grabbing a small dirty piece of parchment as he went.  
  
"Ummm." he started scouring the paper "25 gallons 16 sickles and 3 knuts" Roach had suddenly found his voice.  
  
"Oh really" Hermione scoffed with a hint of laughter in her voice "I'll pay you 13 galleons 7 sickles and 1 knut. and" she said with extra emphasis "you will throw in a nice new cage and" she said looking around "that nice new Handlers and Nutrition book." Hermione finished pointing to the very top shelves of behind the crumbling counter.  
  
Hermione tossed some gold silver and bronze coins on the counter throwing a disgusted look to Roach. With out another word the tiny man grabbed greedily at the money stowing it somewhere in the depths of his cloak.  
Hermione then looked at her new pet who seemed to receive an unspoken command and took flight. The ruffled bird landed softly on one of the more expensive cages in the store.  
  
"Get that!" she snapped at Harry who trudged over to the cage and carried it back to where he previously stood.  
  
The medium sized older still looking bird landed softly again on Hermiones shoulder, its small now bright flashing purple eyes surveying them all in turn.  
  
Hermione had just received a thickly bound back dragon hide book. A large glimmering purple eye took up the entire cover.  
  
"Good day to you" Hermione snapped walking towards Harry, Ron and the door.  
  
"Miss." came the feeble voice of Roach again "Don't you want your Dragon Hide handlers glove?" he asked cowering behind his outstretched arm the glove dangling from his finger tips.  
  
"Fine" Hermione snarled grabbing the glove then abruptly left the shop slamming the door behind Harry and Ron.  
  
"Wow Herms, I didn't know you had it in ya!" Ron said in awe  
  
"Yeah well. you know" she said holding her hand out for the bird to perch on  
  
"Hermione look!!" Harry said dropping the heavy black iron cage and pointing to the bird.  
  
The bird had begun to shake violently on Hermiones arm. As it did its feathers around its beak had become a violent red, those feathers directly behind them had depend to an inky black. The soft feathers around its eyes had become stunning silver giving him an Egyptian look. The shiny black feathers flowed from behind the red ones down his back and chest, the brilliant silver feathers from around his eyes were scattered along thought the inky blackness of its body feathers they were also along the ends and length of each wing, like the frill of a dress. There was one deep purple feather on the now youthful, beautiful bird; it was the central, longest feather on the otherwise inky black tail.  
  
"Yes well that is what I thought" Hermione remarked beginning to walk down the alley at a quickened pace as if nothing had even happened.  
  
"What?!" Harry busted out shocked running to catch up with her.  
  
"You know Herms," Ron began when they caught up with her "I really hate it when you don't tell us what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh...ok sorry" she blushed " Right you see what that stupid little man.Roach was it, well what he did know about this beautiful bird, which was very little, was correct.  
  
"The Hateshious Falcon, as it is not a Hawk, did guard the mouth of the river Styx, or The River of The Dead, that flowed continually into Hades. This bird was chosen because of it's ummm..unique qualities." And as if that was enough she moved the bird back to her shoulder.  
  
"And those qualities are?" Ron said impatiently. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh.." She gave a shy smile "Ummm.. Ah, the Greek god of the under world, Hades chose this bird because of its speed, loyalty, keen eyesight, and intelligence. It was originally boring browns, whites, and grays, but Hades was unhappy with this, if it was to be a bird that would be under his name it would have to look magnificent to match the abilities it was bestowed."  
"The Hateshious Falcon can change its appearance, as we have already seen. The birds were already an intelligent species but Hades decided that they needed to under stand what he was saying to them so that's,"  
  
"Why he can understand you?" Ron interrupted  
  
"Yes, Hades also granted them foresight, he also made them unbelievably fast, and ferociously loyal to only one master.  
  
"So, then.I guess you could say.. The bird chose you?" Ron interrupted again  
  
"Sure you could say that." Hermione shrugged looking at the falcon on her shoulder, "Along with the foresight the birds were granted the gift of reanimation." She continued  
  
"Wow cool" Harry grunted struggling with the heavy cage "How?"  
"Well you see that purple feather?" she said pointing to the creature's tail.  
"Yeah" they chorused  
  
"Well after the bird dies the feather will. um I guess you could say pulse-sate a white light, when the light stops pulse-sating and is a pure white light the feather will fall out and the bird will come back to life."  
  
"Oh" Ron sounded a little disappointed "So it only works once?"  
"No of course not" Hermione allowed herself a little laugh "The feather will grow back. Rather quickly I might add" she finished sounding rather like a textbook.  
  
"So.if ya doon mind me..askin'" Harry said with some difficulty for his arms had become quite tired from hauling the cage around, "Why...why.did the bird...obey you..why did it..obey you.uh!....why did it chose you as its -er- master? Here Ron." he grunted handing Ron the cage.  
  
"Oh well that is quite simple" Hermione began again "These birds can sense great power or strength of mind, I.I guess that I was the first person with either of those that showed any interest in him."  
  
"And why did you.uh! ..It looked as if it was about to die right there on its perch?" Ron asked with some difficulty  
  
"Hmmm I duno?" she said abruptly stopping 'I guess I was just drawn to it."  
"So..what are you gunna name it?" Harry asked rubbing his arm  
"Hu? I dunno" she said turning to look at a shop sign on her right, "either Nyx, which to the Greeks and Romans means night or Erebus which was the personification of darkness."  
"Nyx sound cool because of his feathers...but why don't you ask him as e is so smart" Ron said as if he didn't think a bird could be smart.  
  
"Ok so what will it be? Nyx" the bird let out a loud screech "or Erebus" he ruffled his feathers and turned away from her gaze.  
"Wow that was amazing" Harry said  
  
Ron stood with a stupidly stunned look on his face.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked 'why have we stopped in front of Pins & Needles?"  
"Oh well..this was a surprise" she said beginning to blush slightly "Wait here ill be right back" and with that she pulled open the door and dashed inside. Nyx perched on the door frame eyeing the two boys wearily.  
  
"What do you think she is doing here?" Ron asked trying to peak trough the heavily dirt incrusted window.  
  
Suddenly a blood curtailing scream came from somewhere in the depths of the shop.  
"That sounded like Hermione?!!!" Harry yelled moving quickly towards the door, not quick enough though because Nyx had already laded on the beer handle preventing his entry.  
  
"MOVE..MOVE HERMIONE NEEDS US!!!" Ron yelled waving his arms wildly.  
  
"Come on!" Harry stomped angrily  
"Come on you bird... Hey where is it going?" Ron said as the bird took flight over their head.  
  
"Oot ary yoo luking at?" a familiar voice came from behind them.  
"Hermione?!, what's the matter?!!" Harry said turning around and grabbing her by the shoulders.  
  
"No-fing" she said squirming out of his grasp  
  
"Then why do you sound like that?...and..and why did you scream?!" Ron said as if she was with holding something.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and took out her wand; pointing it at her mouth she mumbled a simple spell.  
"Better?" she asked  
"Yeah" Harry said simply  
"I sounded like that my tongue was swollen." Hermione said matter-o- factly "but I use a simple spell that Madam Promphy used on one of you black eyes Ron so it's ok now."  
"Ok...but why was your tongue swollen?" Ron asked again affected very little at what Hermione had just said.  
"Oh" Hermione gasped sticking out her tongue, a small steal rod with a black polished ball on the top was sticking through the center of her blood red tongue. "Just phase 2 of "The Plan"." She said looking towards the sky and letting out a long whistle that attracted looks from other in the alley.  
  
Shortly after the whistle Nyx appeared upon Ron's shoulder as if out of know where.  
  
"Ok, time for phase 3" she said running the steal shaft between her teeth and moving towards the end of the alley.  
  
The trio walked to the end of the alley and turned right, made a quick left, and another right.  
  
"Spindle Way?" Harry said quizzically  
  
"Yeah ill..ill just be a second" and giggling she went into the shop  
  
The boys sat down on the opposite curb facing the shop to wait for her.  
"What do you think this place is?" Harry asked surveying the windows Ron simply shrugged in response, Nyx unhappy with his perches movement went to Harry shoulder. As if answering Harry's question three large bags appeared in front of them, filled to capacity with clothing, shoes, makeup, an odd wooden hair brush, and  
"Underwear?!" Ron gasped holding up a pair of white lace panties  
  
"Do you mind?!!" Hermione snapped at him the door swinging closed behind her  
  
Harry had to grab the panties from him because he was staring jaw dropped at the new Hermione in front of him. There she was the sun playing on her face hands on her hips and frowning.  
Black leather spiked heal boots tied up to her knees, a super red and gold pleated mini (that looked remarkable like her school uniform) left a gap a good 7 inches from the top of her boots to the bottom hem if the mini skirt, a tight white button up shirt fit snugly about her. She left the first few buttons open so you could see with no trouble her ample cleavage and a bit of a black lace bra. (Which you could see faintly through her shirt anyway) A long black cloak hung open off her shoulders and swept the ground as she walked towards the jaw dropped boys.  
  
"So wada ya think?" she said giving a twirl  
  
Ron made an odd noise in the back of his throat and Harry managed to get out a "Wow"  
  
"Oh good that is what I was looking for" she said reaching into one of the bags and retrieving the wooden brush  
  
"Ok ready for phase 4" she said more to herself then Harry and Ron but.  
  
"Yup" Ron said standing up a little to quickly Harry followed his lead  
  
Hermione the brush to her head took a deep breath and pulled down.  
"Oh man!" Harry began his eyes widening  
"What the Hell?!" Ron cut in Hermione moved the brush back to the top of her head and pulled it through again.  
Behind every stroke the brush Hermione dark puffy cinnamon hair became straight shiny and smooth, also thick black streaks seemingly put there by the brush accented her hair perfectly.  
  
"Ok" she said throwing the brush back into the bag it came from "What do you think of the new Hermione?" she said holding out her arms and turning around.  
  
"Nice" Harry said shaking his head in approval  
"I like it!" Ron followed  
  
"Good I'm glad do you think it will work on him?" she asked looking concerned  
"Absolutely" the said in unison "All right she said picking up her bags "Now to Diagon Alley and school supplies!"  
  
A/N: Just wanted to say that I [we] We were SORRY for the wait for this chapter, AND that the last chapter was sooo unbelievably short I [we] We are really really sorry WE! Didn't realize when we wrote it that is was sooo short. Oh well I promise that the next few chapter will be more like this one I hope you enjoyed it!!!!! 


	4. Do You Like What You See?

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowling is a goddess [and congrats to her new Baby] (from what we have heard she was pregnant during OoTF) and I a simple mortal could never compare to her supreme writing abilities! [Yes it is sad but true]  
  
A/N: For all those who were waiting for the R rating well it is here!!! [In one form or another, lol] (Oh by the by, P.O.V means point of view [or where the story is being told from; for the most part any way!?[Did that make sense? Oh well]]) [I hope it didn't]  
  
4. Do You Like What You See?  
  
Hermiones P.O.V-  
  
"Hermione?" Ron began "What is my family sees you?"  
"Don't worry so much Ron!" she remarked "I already took care of that and booked us a room at the inn!"  
"But." He started again the confused look still apparent on his face  
"Yes, I told your parents about the room in the note, and that we have already arranged for transportation to platform 9 ¾" she finished patting him on the back sarcastically.  
"As a matter of fact, why don't we go to the room now to drop off these things? Then we can head out to get our supplies!" Hermione said as the trio reached the end of Knockturn Alley and the Beginning of Diagon Alley.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, looks like we got everything"  
"Books?" she said going down the supply list  
"Check" Harry answered  
"Potions ingredients?"  
"Check" Ron sighed  
"New Cauldrons?"  
"Check!" they grunted together  
"Check, check, check." She finished down the list  
"Ok one more stop!" she said marching gleefully down the alley the two boys slouched off behind her.  
  
"Quality Quiditch Supplies" she smiled pushing open the door  
"Halloo?!" Hermione practically sang as she leaned over the finely finished counter.  
"Why hello" said a kindly witch appearing behind the counter suddenly.  
"YES, Hi.I would like the Nimbus 2000 please!" Hermione jumped with excitement.  
"Oh, Why of course!!" piped the tall spindly woman with a large comforting smile. The witch darted away between the tall shelves humming merely to herself.  
  
"Wow, Herms a Nimbus 2000!" Ron whistled "How can ya afford it?"  
"Well a muggle dentist is a Highly paid profession.. so all we had to do is convert muggle money to wizard money and whala! I'm quite well off, of course not as much as Harry, and all this spending did make a very large dent in my savings but." an evil glint appeared in her eyes "its all worth it in the end!"  
"Her you go miss" The witch had come back with a large friendly smile and a long package wrapped in brown paper "and a complimentary service kit."  
"Why.why thank you very, very much" Hermione said her eyes widening at the smooth black case.  
Hermione places the money on the counter, took the large neatly bound leather case along with the broom and left the shop Harry and Ron at her heals.  
  
"Wow sure is a great day!" Harry said taking in a deep breath  
"Yeah, but its getting late, we should really be getting back to the inn soon" Hermione said checking her watch  
"How 'bout some ice cream first?" Ron asked becoming suddenly aware that it was his stomach growling.  
"Yeah" "Sound good"  
With that the trio headed towards the Ice Cream Parlor for a quick snack before they turned in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mmmm, I think I'm gunna have a Banana Split!" Hermione putting down the menu  
"I'm gunna have a Changing Color cone" Ron said liking his lips and rubbing his stomach  
"Na, I'm gunna have a Root Beer Float with, umm a Cherry and Whip cream!" Harry finished looking at the other two  
"Here Ill go put in the orders" Hermione headed towards the "orders" window with a small giggle.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Scar head and Fire crotch" came a drawing voice from behind Harry and Ron  
"Malfoy" Harry growled standing up and turning around, Ron at his heals.  
"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt you date?" Malfoy snarled a smirk forming at his lips. A shriek of what had to be laughter came from Pansy who clung to his right arm. Ron's face had become redder then his hair; Harry's fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "Where is the little mudblood?" Malfoy slurred looking around. "What you didn't want her to ruin your date?" another shriek of laughter came from Pansy, and a couple of grunts from Crabbe and Goyle who stood to her right.  
Ron was just about to lunge at Malfoy when something shoved hard into Malfoys left arm and shoulder.  
Hermione set down a silver tray that had their ice cream on it and stood between Harry and Ron.  
  
Malfoy glared at her hungrily, from her leather spiked boots tied up to her knees, to her tan thighs to her super mini, and white button up top, her long shiny, streaked, and now straight hair. A smug smirk appeared upon his face.  
"Well, well mudblood we sure have grown up!" Malfoy scoffed  
"Yeah into a little dirty slut!" Pansy shrieked, laughing again  
  
Hermione could feel Ron tense next to her, but she looked straight into Malfoys cold steal eyes ignoring Pansy's pathetic attempt at a diss. Malfoy who was looking at Pansy and smirking, felt Hermione's gaze and unwillingly met her eyes. She seductively licked her lips revealing her tongue piercing; then with out warning in one swift movement she threw her gaze skyward and let out a long whistle.  
Malfoy was still staring at Hermione unable, for some reason to take his eyes off of her, until.  
"Rahhhhhhhhhh' Pansy was screaming and squeezing his arm so tightly she was cutting off circulation.  
"WHAT..." He cut himself off and took in a sharp breath "SHUT UP!!" he snarled at her "Don't move"  
Pansy stopped screaming but continued to whimper as Malfoy began to move his hand slowly towards the black, red, and silver bird perched on Pansy's shoulder.  
"I wouldn't do that." Hermione had stopped laughing long enough to get out "It.It only listens to one master, and.and I doubt its you!" at that Harry and Ron got their own laughter under control.  
"How do you know it's not mine!?" he shot back removing his hand as Pansy saw this he whimpered loudly "Surely your not its master, your not powerful enough. your just a just ..a mudblood!" his smug look found its way to his face again  
  
Hermione folded her arms across her chest and frowned at these last words. Ron jaw became clenched and Harry stiffened up.  
"This is a Hateshious Falcon you're.. Your impure blood. it...it would never listen to you" enraged he spat finally sure he had gotten all of the insults he could think of out.  
  
A small smile had formed not only on Hermione's face but on Harry's and Ron's. Hermione let out a low whistle and the bird flew over to her shoulder. Harry and Ron began to laugh lightly again at the stupidly shocked look on Malfoys face.  
"As you were saying." She scoffed stepping but inches from Malfoys face  
"This" she smirked placing her palm flat on his chest "is Nyx" she pushed hard on her palm causing Malfoy to stumble back a step.  
Pansy gasped and made move towards Hermione, but Nyx gave a screech and nipped in her direction. Hermione laughed maniacally as Pansy backed up into Crabbe.  
Hermione held up her arm for Nyx to perch on. "Good boy" she purred rubbing his chest with her nose, giving a loud screech he flew off. Hermione and Malfoy found each others eyes again and were glaring dangerously.  
"I'm not much in the mood for Ice cream" Harry growled  
"Yeah," Ron followed "A bad taste just formed in my mouth."  
The two started back towards the inn, "Come on Hermione!" Ron said over his shoulder to her.  
Licking her lips seductively again she let out a low whistle, turned on her heal and swaggered towards Harry and Ron. Nyx flew low and just missed Pansy's head (who was finally standing, again collapsed against Crabbe.) and landed on his masters retreating shoulder giving a loud echoing screech. Just at that moment the wind picked up and blew back Hermione's cloak adding a slow motion effect to her sultry swaggering strides.  
"Let's go!" Goyle grunted standing Pansy back up  
"Yeah" Malfoy followed tarring his eyes away from Hermione's retreating back.  
  
~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~+~~  
  
"Gods Hermione you played Malfoy and Pansy off like they were nothing!" Ron said in awe, sinking down into the down bed of their inn room.  
"Yeah that's because they are" she said placing Nyx into his cage. Secretly she was thinking otherwise,  
"Boy Malfoy sure has grown up this summer, or maybe he has been steadily growing but it took my change to realize it? Hummmm." she pondered filling Nyx's water dish "This plan might be harder then I first expected?!"  
"You ok Herms?" Harry asked setting out the wizard's chess board in front of Ron.  
"Yeah why?" she began but soon realized that the water dish was over flowing "Oops sorry Nyx" Hermione sighed, doing a quick drying spell, her mind flew back to Malfoy instantly.  
  
Her eyes came up to his chin, a very square defined chin; though it had always been this way. A thick neck led down to broad, heavily built shoulder, a wide well-developed chest (that gave even Ron's a run for its money). Toned firm arms, strong from Quiditch practice like Harry, lead to silken hands (she could tell with out even touching them that they were as smooth as silk maybe even finer). A defined taut set of abs protruded against his fitted black Sublime T-shirt. Hermione could just imagine what wonders of toned and trained muscle lay under the baggy blue jeans he wore this day. Unconsciously she liked her lips at he mere thought of it. She couldn't be exactly sure of his height. He wore a pare of heavy black dragon hide boots, made dull compared to the way each of the three silver buckle clasps shined as they went up the outside of the thick boot. Two things stood out in her memory of her meeting with Draco, the first were his eyes. Piercing and usually cold , a fire was burning behind them now, their cold steal melted away when he looked at her , a smoldering grayish blue was left in its place urging her to look away but keeping her locked trapped in them lost in them all at once. It was powerful. The second thing she remembered was his flaxen hair, long as it was now it reminded her of Bills, tied back securely in a piece of black leather; a few stray chunks fell down into his face framing it perfectly giving him a sultry and unbelievable sexy.." "NO, NO, NO" she Shouted.  
  
"What?!!" Ron said as he snapped his head up from the wizards chest match and Harry started to look at her.  
"Oh, nothing I -err-"Hermione faltered "I forgot to get new quills -err- yeah that's . can, can I have one of yours? She lied breaking from his gaze.  
"Yeah sure" Ron shrugged, knowing that she was not telling the truth but he knew better than to push her "But you did get new quills, you got that one that never needs ink the one like Rita Skeeters, umm the acid green one"  
"Oh, oh yeah then never mind" she said seemingly lost in thought again  
"Ok" he yawned giving a great stretch "Check mate."  
"Damn" Harry spat whipping the remains of his chest set into a pile and magically repairing them.  
"Hey," Ron yawned again giving a stretch "Let's turn in"  
"Sure" Harry sighed "Hermione, Hermione??"  
"Hey Hermione?" Ron said gently placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"Wa?" she said mistily chewing on her finger nail "Err- what's up Ron?" she asked coming out of her day dream  
"You ok?" Harry asked before Ron could say anything  
"Yeah" she said cheerfully, taking the finger out of her mouth, "Man I'm tired let's turn in!"  
"Ok Herms." Ron said shaking his head and giving a small sighing laugh.  
  
The boys fell quickly to sleep, a rhythmic low snore was coming from Ron, unable to sleep Hermione quietly got out of bed and retrieved Nyx. The shimmering bird nibbled happily at Hermione's arm as she moved over to the large window.  
"Couldn't sleep either?" she said sitting on the sill and brining her knees up, placing Nyx on them. The moon light was playing across Hermione's face giving her an angelic porcelain look.  
"You nervous about going to school tomorrow?" she asked looking out the window and giving a heavy sigh. Nyx brought his head down and rubbed his silky feathers and cool red beak on her knee.  
"Yeah your right, I'm just being silly." She gave a week smile while stroking the birds' inky black crown. Nyx nipped at the air, happily clicking his beak.  
  
Hermione giggled at her new pet, when her mind began to wander back to Crookshanks. She looked out the window and began to wonder where he was and if he was protecting Sirius.  
"Imagine a cat protecting a dog!?" she thought to herself watching the moonlight prance along the tree tops.  
Suddenly something or rather someone shot up from the trees stopping for a few brief minutes and looked around.  
"Oh my god!!" Hermione gasped pressing her face against the cool glass.  
  
The pale moonlight lit the tops of the dark evergreens making the mans flaxen hair stand out against his black cloak. He was looking back and forth apparently trying to get his bearings. Altering his position on his broom Hermione got a clear view of his flawless face.  
"Malfoy" Hermione snarled as the man shot back into the woods. Placing Nyx on her arm, jumping off the sill, and throwing open the window all in one fluid motion, a brilliant idea came to her,  
"Follow him" she maliciously cooed to Nyx who immediately took flight.  
  
Standing in front of the window watching Nyx dart after Malfoy, a cool breeze flowed into the room blowing her lace teddy back, a gruff voice from behind caused Hermione to turn.  
"Hermione? What are you still doing up?" Ron mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
The soft moonlight lit the ground behind her making her teddy transparent and giving her a glowing aura as she moved gracefully towards her bed and Ron.  
"Oh nothing" she cooed crawling across her bed towards Ron's; who was now totally awake, everything focusing on her.  
  
Hermione reached out and placed her soft hand on his rough chin, moving on to his bed her hand flowed down his neck then shoulder, and as she lay down in front of him onto his firm ass. She pulled her self in to his chest placing her leg over his hip pulling Ron into her.  
  
Ron's hand had found its way to the small of Hermione's back and was pulling her even closer to his slowly rising and falling chest. Hermione's firm breasts were securely pressed against Ron's full chest, and her soft plump lips had found their way to his. A soft moan had come from Hermione as Ron's tongue gained access to her mouth. Using this as a que he deepened the kiss. Unconsciously the leg Hermione had wrapped around Ron's hips was pulling his groin slowly towards her own.  
  
Another soft groan came unexpectedly from Hermione when Ron took control. Deepening their kiss he rolled on top of her not pinning her under his weight but using his hands to brace himself up. Something was growing in side of him something he had never felt before an ache, it became unbearable as Hermione wrapped both of her legs around his waist just as they had been that fait full day at the Borrow.  
  
Locked in a passionate kiss Hermione's hands followed every muscular curve of Ron's bare back. Closing her eyes Hermione's other senses became suddenly alive, she could feel Ron, his heart beat quickening against her, his muscles tensing and relaxing, she could smell him, a wonderful scent, his musk seeping through his every pore. As he began to kiss down her long neck she could feel something new, something hard, pressing defiantly against her soft cotton panties and the slit in Ron's boxers. As it brushed up against her, wonderful chills went through her body. Rippling with anticipation Hermione squeezed hard with her legs, Ron getting the message pressed his hips to hers letting out a small groan. Their breath picked up with this initial touch, Hermione placed her feet back down on the bed lifting her hips to meet his as he slowly removed them. Hermione placed her chin on Ron's massive shoulder as he began to slowly rock his hips up against hers. An overwhelming feeling swept through Hermione, her panties had become very wet all of a sudden and she was sure Ron could feel it; but instead of stopping it seemed to encourage him more. He started pressing harder, thrusting his hips down onto hers more rhythmically.  
  
Hermione was now yearning for his thrusts lifting her pelvis up to meet them. A light sigh came as Ron brushed up against her sweet spot; an ache had begun to pulsate since he had rolled on top of her, an ache so hard she could no longer ignore it. Biting her lip as he had begun to focus on the spot that made he sigh. Something was building up in the pit of Hermione's stomach as Ron rubbed harder and more frequently against her. Arching her back Hermione gave Ron better access to her clit, light moaning resonated from her throat. As the wetness in Hermione's panties became more noticeable Ron's thrusts came with more pressure, they became more violent, louder deeper grunts were coming from his throat.  
  
Hermione threw a nervous look over to Harry in the next bed and thanked Merlin that he slept with two pillows over his head to drown out Vernon's snoring.  
  
A slight moaning was coming out of her open mouth now, sending Ron over the edge, he pushed hard on her sweet spot and froze there. The pressure building in Hermione's stomach exploded sending wave upon wave of pleasure rippling through her body. Biting her lip she closed her eyes lost in a heated blur, her breath becoming erratic catching in her throat as she dug her nails into his back. A fresh wave of hot liquid soaked her panties causing Ron to thrust with new vigor. Hermione's eyes fluttered open as Ron began to kiss up her neck, thrusting hard to quench his own heat. Hermione's stomach began to burn again as she secretly prayed that wasn't the bed clicking like that.  
Ron was swelling over her, she could feel it, his muscles were tensing, his breathing becoming heavier, another soft wave of pleasure came and she arched her back to revive it, when she opened her eyes Hermione saw the source of the now crazed clicking...  
  
"Nyx?!" Hermione croaked pushing Ron's torso off hers  
"What??!" Ron said grumpily as Hermione wriggled out from under him.  
"Where are you going?" He said now kneeling on the bed watching her mover towards the window Nyx perched, madly clicking on her arm. With out breaking eye contact with the bird Hermione kept saying "Yeah, Uhhu, Oh my!!"  
"So that's what he was doing!" she said once Nyx stopped clicking, "Good job you deserve a rest." She placed Nyx in his cage where he began to lap greedily at his water.  
  
Hermione then made a move towards her trunk, threw her soaked panties in the garbage and put on a fresh pair.  
  
"Ar.Are you coming back?" Ron gently asked, but Hermione acted as if she did not to hear him and plopped down in her own bed pretending to fall straight to sleep. Hermione listed as a very frustrated Ron punched his mattress a few times before getting up and walking to the bathroom. She rolled over when she herd him get up, as he flipped on the light in the bathroom Hermione caught his solute. His boxers, soaked down the front clung to his every curve, and she realized that his hands weren't the biggest part of him, before he slammed the door.  
  
Harry gave a snort and rolled over. After a few deep grunts and the running of the sink water, Ron stepped out throwing his own boxers in the trash, igniting them and Hermione's. Grabbing a fresh pair and putting out the fire he, mumbling the whole way threw himself back into bed and drifted directly off to sleep. Hermione drifted off herself.  
  
Dracos P.O.V:  
  
"Let's go." Goyle grunted standing Pansy back up  
"Yeah" Malfoy followed tearing his eyes away from Hermione's retreating back  
  
"Stupid bird" Pansy squeaked screwing up her pug face even more, while attempting to cling to Dracos arm again.  
"It's not just any bird, Pansy!" he spat pulling his arm out of her grasp "It is a Hateshious Falcon and it demands much respect!!"  
"Uh ok Drakey" she cooed grabbing his arm again.  
"Damn that Granger!!" Malfoy spat looking back over his shoulder  
"What's the matter Drakey?" Pansy squeaked  
"Why did she have to change? I've never seen anyone like her, Why did she have to become.so.god.damn..sexy?" is what he was thinking, the grimace on his face becoming an all out scowl, but what he said was,  
  
"How did she get her grubby little mudblood hands on a powerful creature like that? And..and how did she get it to listen to her? He clenched his fists frowning at what he was actually thinking.  
  
As they marched around Quality Quidditch Supplies Dracos mind kept racing back to Hermione. To her, lips full and pink, her tan thick thighs, her piercing brown and black eyes, and.and that tongue, blood red and it was pierced!!!!.  
  
He couldn't take it, he couldn't stop thinking about all the ways he could ravage her, all the ways to make her his even better part of him, all the ways to make her impure. A wicked grin curled across his lips as these thoughts crept through his head. Shortly after he began to mentally kick himself, for now he could feel his boxers getting tight and he knew that if he didn't get some relief soon even his baggy pants couldn't hide him.  
  
"Drakey, Drakey?" a squeaky voice came drifting through his foggy mind  
"Drakey" he snapped back to reality, Pansy was going on about something or other not that she ever shut up "Blah, blah, blah, blah" what a big-mouth he thought to himself, watching her un-do another button on her green Slythren sweater, already two sizes two small. A look of disgust was forming on his face when.  
  
"Perfect" he growled grabbing Pansy's arm and steering her towards the exit, "Crabbe, Goyle meet you at the platform tomorrow" Draco yelled over his shoulder into the shop.  
  
Darkness had begun to fall all around them when the finally reached the cover of the trees behind the tower-some inn. Pansy had stopped asking where they were going to have her only answer being a sharp tug on the arm to make her move faster and a "Shut Up!!".  
  
"Here is good" Draco said throwing Pansy to the ground and looking around.  
"Kneel" he growled, going quickly for his belt buckle.  
"I know you would come around eventually" she squealed liking her lips and looking toward her prize.  
  
A thought suddenly occurred to Draco, how deep had they gone into the forest.and which way was the inn. He had to know so he could get home before his father got angry.  
  
"Why have you stopped?" Pansy asked beginning to reach for his belt.  
"I.I have to check something" he said redoing his belt  
"Accio BROOM" he bellowed into the darkness  
  
Not but three minutes later a Nimbus 20001 came bolting through the trees stopping abruptly before spearing Draco through the stomach.  
  
"Stay here" he snarled looking down at Pansy  
  
Mounting he shot straight up through the trees. Just above the canopy he stopped, the moonlight was very strong and made getting his bearings easy. Altering his position on the broom slightly he saw the inn and realized he dragged Pansy about three miles into the woods. Darting back down into the trees his cock swelling painfully as thoughts of Hermione tore through his head, he found Pansy kneeling just as he had left her.  
  
"Ready now Drakey?" she said as sweetly as she could reaching out her hand again.  
"Don't speak!" he ordered "just do exactly what I tell you, no complaints, no exceptions, no more or less then I tell you! Understood?"  
  
She simply nodded vigorously.  
  
"Good" he said ripping open his belt clasp an "Pull 'em down" he said smirking madly  
  
Pansy jumped at the opportunity to get what she had been after since first year. Gleefully pulling down his pants and boxer she opened her mouth moving her lips towards Dracos engorged head.  
  
"No, no, no." he smirked "you must wait, you must earn that" he scoffed  
"First the family jewels." He said silently laughing at her  
  
Pansy opened her mouth wide and with some difficulty put both his ball deep inside her mouth and began to suck,  
  
"Yeah that s it" Draco murmured stopping himself before mudblood crossed his lips. He let her continue for a couple more minutes before,  
  
"That's enough, now lick the tip" he looked down on her, as she slowly removed his sack from her mouth. Placing one hand around his shaft Pansy guided the tip to her gaping mouth. Slowly her tongue came out, long and pale pink, beginning to flick and lick little circles around the tip of Draco's pole.  
  
This went on for a good 45 minutes, Draco would give a command and Pansy would obey. More than once he caught himself before Granger or mudblood crossed his lips, he couldn't help it she turned him on so much.  
  
"It isn't my fault, it isn't fair , why...why does she have to turn me on, why is she driving me crazy????" he screamed in his head "This can't be happening not to me, not to Draco Malfoy. I cant be lusting after some mudblood, but she is so different, I have never met anyone who dressed like her, who oozed confidence like her, someone who oozed sex like her, RAHHHHH!!"  
  
But the more he thought about Hermione the more he just had to have her. Unconsciously he had reached down and grabbed Pansy firmly by the head and was pumping her hard down on his shaft. No matter what he did he just couldn't stop thinking about her, all the way he could take her assumingly still virgin body, having her wrap those thighs around his hips, having her scream his name, feeling that tongue in his mouth, the thoughts wouldn't stop until..  
  
A shiver ran down Draco's spine as all of his muscles contracted then relaxed at once. Hot liquid seeped down Pansy's throat, she eagerly sucked for more until none came out. When the shiver subsided and his muscles were relaxed again he pushed her off of him so forcefully that Pansy fell back on the ground throwing her arms out to ketch herself.  
  
"Speak of the to no one!" he snarled not even looking at her but redoing his belt instead and reaching for his broom.  
"And maybe if you are good, or more off lucky we will do this again." He said smirking "Walk three miles this way," he pointed off in to the woods "and you will see the inn. You should be able to get home from there. See you at school tomorrow." Draco kicked lightly off the ground, "Oh and don't go telling every one we are a couple, because we are NOT, no matter what you think!" and with that he left her sitting there on the forest floor.  
  
Just before he broke the canopy he looked back to make sure Pansy was headed in the right direction, she was.  
"Slut" he growled to himself "but you will come in handy if I have to share a dorm with that Granger." Quickly surveying the trees around, him he thought he saw a pair of bright purple eyes staring boldly at him, but a second look revealed nothing.  
  
Draco shot up through the canopy and made his way towards Malfoy Manor at top speed, he was running late. Pansy in the trees below stumbling over roots and low branches made her way safely to the inn and eventually to her own Manor.  
  
~~+~~Please Read~~+~~ A/N: Ok sorry it took so long but hey it was a long chapter over 10 pages in Microsoft word! [Lame excuse! She is just Lazy!!] Shut up!! Any way. what did u think of the new Malfoy?? I was kind of going for that sexy anami look?? Isn't he gorgeous?? I couldn't resist the Ron Hermione scene sorry she was in the mood after seeing Malfoy again!! Plus I think Ron is a total doll (lol) and I wanted to give you that R rating, you know keep you interested for future chapters when we get into really heavy petting (lol). PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! Even if you didn't like it (but No flames support your response) Special thanks to all those who responded last time I hope I got you to respond with this chapter also!!!  
Love you all signing off till next chapter 


End file.
